phoenotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa
Lisa is a major supporting character in and its remake , playing an important role in Chapter 2 of both games. She is first encountered in Atai, just outside the mayor's mansion. Description Lisa is Gale's friend and foster sister. She has a slightly yellowish complexion and dark brown hair, which is fastened with a green hairpin. She dresses in a green blouse, on which she puts on a brown dress, grey pants and dark brown shoes. She can be seen wearing the Green Bracelet that all of Nana's children wear. History Phoenotopia Gale runs into Lisa on her way to the mayor's mansion, where she finds Lisa trying to round up some Pukis. After a few seconds, Lisa notices Gale and immediately recognizes her, rushing over to give her foster sister a huge hug. After that, Lisa excitedly asks Gale if she remembers her, after which the player can take control of the conversation. Gale can say "yes" or "no"; if she says no, Lisa will get offended that Gale doesn't remember her, and if she says yes, Lisa will test Gale by asking if she remembers Lisa's name. The player can then choose between three names: Aella, Lisa, and Bob. Choosing one of the wrong names will cause Lisa to get mad, but choosing the right one will make Lisa ecstatic that Gale still remembers her. Lisa then goes on to talk about her life in Atai and her job as a Puki tender, to which the player can have Gale respond with "That's great!" or "But don't you hate animals?" Choosing the latter causes Lisa to start sobbing hysterically, while choosing the former will see Lisa try to play it off only to break down seconds after. Either way, Lisa explains the true nature of her situation: she had somehow managed to rack up a debt of 5000 Rai to the mayor and was forced to become his indentured servant to pay it off. She begs Gale for help, to which Gale agrees. Gale then goes to speak with the mayor, who agrees to let Lisa free if Gale can pay the debt, which sets the events of Chapter 2 in motion, as Gale can't hold more than 4999 Rai at a time and therefore can only get the money by capturing the Bandit Boss and claiming the bounty on him. After talking with the mayor, Gale can talk to Lisa again and ask her various questions about Atai. Among these questions is the location of Adar's House, which is where Gale can obtain the bombs that are required to break into the Bandits' Lair. Once Gale returns to Atai with the Bandit Boss tied up, the mayor applauds Gale for her heroism and lets Lisa go free in place of the bounty. Lisa thanks Gale with a tight hug and ties up some loose ends at the mansion before heading back to Panselo. Going back into the mansion will show Lisa brashly telling off the mayor before she gets escorted out. Once back at Panselo, Lisa will give Gale the location of Misty Gorge, which leads to Thomas's Lab. After that, she'll help out around the village and will appear at the adult-only meetings. Phoenotopia Awakening Lisa's role in the remake is pretty much the same, the only major difference being that Gale doesn't have to talk to her in order to access Adar's House; the house instantly becomes available on the map once Gale reaches Atai. However, the house is locked down, and Gale does need to talk to Lisa for help unlocking the door. Lisa will then direct her to Garnet, a friend of Adar's who runs a babysitting service. Garnet will provide Gale with a key to Adar's home, but only after she babysits Garnet's kids for a while. Trivia * The maid in the mayor's kitchen says that Lisa talks to animals and listen to them, though it is unknown how literal this is. At the first meeting, Gale sees her talking to a puki. * Despite hating animals, Lisa seems to have developed skills with them, as seen when one of the orphan remarks that Lisa was able to get a Puki off a bed just by glaring at it. * After Lisa returns to Panselo, one of the orphans tell Gale about how she used to be their ringleader and stir up trouble for the neighbors. * If Gale goes back in the mayor's mansion after Lisa has already been freed, the player will get to witness a secret cutscene where Lisa tells off the mayor, ranting about how selfish and rotten he is. After Lisa storms off, the mayor will blow off her insults while the guards secretly commend Lisa for standing up to him. * After freeing Lisa, a side quest opens where one of the mansion guards asks Gale to deliver a love letter to Lisa, who then replies with a harsh rejection letter. pl:Lisa Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:NPCs Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening